Switches may be used to control the flow of electricity between various components in a circuit. Switches typically include contacts (e.g., switch contacts or electric contacts) that form electrical connections with one or more components. Each set of contacts can be in one of two states: “closed,” (the contacts are touching and electricity can flow between them), and “open,” (the contacts are separated from each other). A mechanical switch can be thought of as having a variable resistance that changes from a large or effectively infinite resistance (e.g., an open) when the switch contacts are not touching to a low or near zero resistance (e.g., a short) when the switch contacts are touching. Other switching structures, such as transistors, also exhibit a variable resistance; although in the case of transistors, there is a less pronounced difference between the effective open resistance and the effective closed resistance of the transistor.